Mom to Aunt
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Chloe is a hour over curfew, hanging out with Alek. What Happens when her mom shows up at Alek's place?
1. Chapter 1

I was laying on Alek's bed as he talked on the phone with Jasmine about plans for tonight, He was going over the place, and the time. When he hung up he flew onto the bed, we started to kiss when Valentina opened the door a crack "Alek, Chloe... Someone's here to see you." She mouthed _'your mom'_ to me. I jumped up fast and walked out of Alek's room, and she was really there.

"Mom. Hi, uh What are you doing here?" then I checked my watch, it was an hour past my curfew.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing but we both know the answer to that." She said. Alek walked out of the room putting on his shirt. Now she was really going to freak out. The question was will it be here, or will it be at home? "I was concerned about the relationship between you two, looks like I should have been."

"It's not what it looks like" I tried that, but it just made everything worse. I should just shut up. "I'm worried your relationship with Alek is speeding up to quickly" She said "Not that I think Jasmine's mom here would let you two do anything that I wouldn't allow it's just the point. The sneaking in late a night, the constant text messages, and his clothes being at our house has got to change" My mom was being calm about this.

"It might look bad, Meredith but I can assure you that you've raised Chloe the right way, and I've raised Alek the right way too. They know they are young and they know they can't do certain things." Valentina said in her voice that always made me feel small. The way she had control over people was amazing.

"I think we need to talk" My mom said to her, "by ourselves" We went back in Alek's room "Keep the door open" my mom called.

Alek was smiling as he fell on his bed, "Wanna freak out your mom?" he raised his eyebrow. I crossed my arms and frowned at him "Hey, I was just suggesting"

"This is bad, next she's going to have my sleep with my door open at night." I laughed. Alek was trying to be funny, he got down on one knee taking my hand.

"Chloe, will you marry me?" why did he always have to say these kinds of things at the wrong moments. My mom and Valentina were standing in the door way- mouths open.

"Well... this isn't awkward." I said. We were both told to come sit on the couch, away from each other. Alek wasn't facing my mom, he was enjoying this... and Valentina's act. It was pretty funny. But laughing while we were supposed to be in a serious mode was not the best thing for any of us.

**Text Message:**  
><strong>Alek: Aha you're in trouble<strong>

** Me: You're in trouble with my mom**

** Alek: and? Sine when am I not **

**Me: true**

"Chloe, stop texting." My mom said to me, I was starting to get really upset with my mom. She comes here when I am an hour late and she's accusing me of sleeping with Alek. I could see that alll over her face. "Okay, I think that if we lay down the rules this stuff will change and if it doesn't then we'll have to seperate you guys"

Text Message

**_(Urgent)_ Alek: I was serious about before**

** Me: About marrying you?**

** Alek: Yes, so will you?**

** Me: When?**

** Alek: Is that a yes?**

** Me: Yes, so when?**

** Alek: We'd have to find someone that will do it**

** Me: ughhhhhh**

"CHLOE!" My mom raised her voice at me and dared to take away my phone. My mom and I drove home in silence. "It's not that I'm made you have a life with Alek, I'm made because you're not obeying the rules. Ever sine you turned sixteen you've broken rule after rule."

"Things change" I said, I was in a bit of a daze from what Alek and I were talking about.

"I know you're growing up, but still.. I don't want to lose you."

"I know mom"


	2. Chapter 2

"We can't get married without Parents premission." I said slamming my books on my desk looking at Alek who was lounging across my bed.

"Then we get it" He said and I wanted to kiss him, then I wanted to say I was rushing this. We were rushing this. We didn't need to get married or together anytime soon. "Or we can wait.. Just know the offers there any time"

"We need you to start impressing my mom" I said to him "That's the only way this is ever going to work out unless we wait until we are 18 and run off but by then everything will be different you know. The order and all we never know what's going to happen" I felt like I was one of those Army guys off the movies that are like 'I'm gonna fight for someone else and this might just be my last night to live'

"You are making me depressed Chloe, and the worst part is it's true" He said and then he kissed me. I let him kiss me like that. He laid me down on the bed. Kissing my chest then my neck up to my jaw. "We need to get started on getting the approval don't I"

"Yeah." I said as he kissed me on my lips again, "mm well Alek I have to study" He rolled his eyes and I got my History book and started reading the chapters I was suppose to read. It was comfortable knowing that I had this life with him. The action I could live without though, the order I could really live without lit.

"Why is history so confusing?" Alek said "It's nothing compared to Mai history"

"Because you've been told Mai history your whole life- I've had 'human history' my whole life and I enjoy it" I said and he started reading what I was reading again. I shut the book when I finished the chapter and scanned my notes and realized I was tired. It was one of the few nights I didn't have training so I was going to take advantage and get some sleep. Alek's arms were around my waist and I was facing him. My mouth next to his neck. I kissed him there before I closed my eyes and drifted off.


End file.
